easy as counting
by ShadowRen
Summary: Hay the will start out as KND and will sikp years to TND kk oh and slash rating T might go up byeeeeee
1. proaloge

ShadowRn: hay! I have I new story for y'all

Wally: yeah... I swear she hates me because *can't talk because SR puts her hand over hes mouth*

Nigel: well then... SR doesn't own KND *SR goes in to a gloom corner* so let start the story

12345/12345/12345/12345/12345/12345/12345/12345/12345/12345/12345/12345/12345/12345/12345/1234

It was a normal day like any other the KND operatives One through Five just finished a really boring day at school, then went back to their tree house and started their homework. Fun right? Not to a really pissed off Numbuh Four why may you ask well the answer is because he's parents had to go out of town and leave him here with he's baby brother and a BABYSITTER. Wallabee was no baby he didn't need ANY BABYSITTER but he was stuck with one like it or not. That was the start of the worst day in Wallabee's life.

The frustrated blonde 10 year old pushed away he's math homework and stood up. He went down to the main part of the tree house and grabbed some chips and a pop. He went to the game room to see numbuhs One and Two playing some sort of RPG game. "Hay, you done with your homework?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, didn't have to much to do," Two reply.

"I finished mine in class," One said "how about Four?" He asked

"I'm almost done just need to finish three more problems in math..." Wally answered his leader and trund to go back up to hes room.

"Need help with it?" One asked and Wally shrugged.

"If you want to help I wouldn't mind" he answered and both boys went up to Wally's room. About tem minutes later Numbuh Four was finished with hes homework thanks to One. Wally and Nigel went back to the game room and Wally floped on to the couch and watched numbuhs two and one play their game, and Number Four slowly fell a sleep. Wally was awoken with a shake.

"Four, wake up some one is here for you," Wally slowly opened hes eyes to see Numbuh Five shaking him.

"I'm up...even if I don't want to be" he mumbles and get up. He went to the door to see who was there, it was a younger girl no older then 13.

"Wallabee? You need to go home now" she tells him nicely and grabs his hand and starts to walk.

"No! And let go!" He yelled and yanked his hand free. "I don't need to go back home" he said

"Wally, it's your folks they got into a car crash and are in the hospital" she said and Wally ran out Of the treehouse.

SR: its 3:25 am and I love leaving off at cliff hangers hahahaha by

Nigel: please review

Wallabee: and no flages

All: byeee


	2. falling

SR: hay I'm backkkkkk

Wallabee: sadly...anyways here we are the next chapter

Nigel: SR doesn't own KND (SR wails in the back round)

4POV4POV4POV4POV4POV4POV4POV4POV4POV4POV4POV4POV4POV4POV4POV4POV4POV4POV4POV4POV

I ran as fast as I could in the silent night the only sound was the thuding of my feet as they hit the ground. 'thump thump thump' my heart started to race, I was taking short shallow breaths the cold air stinging as I ran. My only thought was 'why? please don't be hurt' I keep running till I got to my house and there was my baby brother crying and the babysitter on the phone. She turned to look at me, her deep gray eyes were filled with tears and she hung up the phone.

"What is going on" I demented to know she opened her mouth to talk but she couldn't.

"We are going to the hositpal" she said her voice filled with sadness. She grabbed Joey and I follow her to her car. We got to the hositpal after ten very silent minutes and the babysitter Emily I think her name was told the people at the desk who we where. We where there for a long time I looked at the clock and it was midnight and we still got no news about my folks. I crulded up on the chair and fell asleep. I was suddenly woken up by the nurse, you Wallabee?" She asked I nodded and she had a very sad smile on "I'm really sorry to tell this but your parents didn't make is…" I stopped listening to her, well it was more like my brain froze I couldn't think.

"Ar-are they de-de-dead?" I asked my voice just above a whisper. She Nodded and try as I may I couldn't keep the tear from falling and I did the the first think that came to my head I grabbed Joey and ran to the tree house, my site slitly blury from the tear freely falling down my cheek. When I got the the tree house the first thing I did has put Joey down and flopped down on the couch and cried, so I never hear anyone come down.

"Wally?" I trunded my head to see Nigel looking very worried "what happen?" He asked so I told him what happened when I was done I was crying again. What he did next shoked me he put his arms around me and I stayed time that till I fell asleep.

1POV1POV1POV1POV1POV1POV1POV1POV1POV1POV1POV1POV1POV1POV1POV1POV1POV1POV1POV1POV

I sat in my room in the tree house doing some KND paperwork it has been three hours since Numbuh Four run off with out an explanation I was starting to get worryed. When I finished the paperwork I looked at the time it was two am so I got up and checked Four's room. He wasn't in there then I head moment down stairs and crying? I started to go down when I saw Joey 'why is Joey here' I asked my self, and thats when I saw Four face is the couch and he was ourer numbuh Four crying something really bad had to have happened for him to be crying as hard as he is.

"Wally" I said using his real name Something I rarely do. He look up I saw no cuts on him but one of the most pain looks on his face. "What happened" I asked very worried now. He sniffed and told me everything and he staarted to cry again. I did the first thing that came to my mind I hugged him, we stayed like that till he fell asleep I picked him up and carried him to hes room, then got Joey and put him with he's older brother and I went back to my room and fell in to an an easy sleep.

SR: thats all for now folks

Nigel: please review

Wallabee and no flagging please


	3. lost

SR: hay...

Wally: she's mad because she was almost done with this chapter and her tadlet crashed and now she has to redo everything she wrote (SR cries)

Nigel: so SR doesn't own KND and is pissed that she has to write this again

4pov4pov4pov

It has been three days since my parents died and Joey and I have to wait at this stuped city hall for owr foster parents to come. I didn't want new parents I want my real ones, about twenty minutes pass and the door opens to the small building and two alults come in. They both had blond hair and green eyes. The women looked very kind and the man nice.

"Are you Wallabee and Joey?" The woman asked.

"What if we are," I snaped at her.

"We are here to take you home with use" the man told use "so are you?" He Asked and I didn't answer just got up and grabbed Joey and went to them. We left the city hall and went to their car, I got Joey in to the car set and e where off. It didn't take long to get to their house, they unloaded our thing and Joey and I went in to the house. When we opened the door a young girl came running down the starts she had long curly red-brown hair, green-blue-gray eyes, a pair of jeans on and a ice blue tee with the number seven on it.

"Numbuh Four?" She asked, I nodded and the realize she was numbuh Seven 'why was she here ' I thought "my folks moved here two days ago" she said I must of said that out loud. "So can you show me where the tree house is?" She asked.

"Sure why not" I said wanting to get away. She smiled and then we where out the door. When we got to the tree house I was greeted by One.

"Four, welcome back..." He looked at Seven and raised an eyebrow "Numbuh Seven?"

"Hia, hehe I got transfered here" she told him.

"I wasn't told about this" One went . He looked at her and shrugged "so, Seven why are you here with Four?"

"My adopted parents are fostering him and Joey" she answered. One nodded and went to get the others.

"One what's up?" Numbuh Two asked. No one knew that my parents where died I asked Nigel not to tell them. He looked at me and I nodded.

"I'm not sure if you know what happened to Four's folk three nights ago" he started "they died in a car crash..." The other three numbuhs looked at shouck and I stared in to space. "Well he has foster parents and they so happen to be numbuh Seven's parents" he finished saying. And Seven step on from behind me.

"How old are you" Two asked.

"I just trund nine" she said happily.

"So we need to make a room for he," Five said

"And she can stay with till then," Three said. So we went on with our lives it took one week to finish Erin's room and let's just said three wanted to put lots of girly things in there and Erin's woulded let that happen. My new family is very nice Helen and Mat (their name) adopted Erin because Helen can't have kids and Mat wanted a boy. I am very glad that they didn't separate Joey and I. Today is my Thirteenth birthday and my last day in KND.

SR:thats all for now he he

Wally: please review

Nigle: no flags please

SR: and Jad you better review (my big bro)


End file.
